Le carnet à dessin
by jaysher
Summary: Kirua et Gon reprennent la route après que le premier se soit procuré un carnet à dessin, histoire de s'occuper un peu tout en marchant. Néanmoins, ce que Kirua ignore est que l'objet qu'il tient entre ses mains est beaucoup moins innocent qu'il n'y paraît.
Le carnet à dessin.

Un après-midi, Gon et Kirua marchent le long d'un chemin, venant tout juste de quitter un village dans lequel ils ont élu domicile pendant une semaine. Toutefois, ayant marre que cette routine s'installe une nouvelle fois, le garçon à la chevelure claire a décidé de changer ses habitudes en s'offrant un petit cadeau. A l'heure actuelle, ce dernier se tient entre les mains de son jeune propriétaire et celui-ci semble absorbé par ce qu'il fait. Il l'est tellement que cela fait un petit moment qu'il n'a pas conversé avec celui qui marche à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Kirua a pu se procurer pour que cela l'occupe autant ?

« Tu peux lâcher ton cahier à dessin s'il te plaît ? Lui demande Gon.

\- Désolé mais je me demande comment j'ai pu faire pour me passer de ce loisir. C'est super sympa en fait. »

Occupé à dessiner tout en marchant, le garçon s'amuse à esquisser un animal. Toutefois, ayant reçu très peu de cours de dessin jusqu'à maintenant, on ne peut pas dire que l'adolescent soit né avec le talent nécessaire. Alors qu'il donne les derniers coups de crayon sur le papier à grains se trouvant sous son regard, l'assassin laisse Gon jeter un œil sur son travail. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation, le jeune hunter s'interroge.

« Tu dessines quoi ? Finit-il par demander.

\- Un taureau. »

Après avoir donné le dernier coup de crayon à son œuvre, Kirua s'arrête pour admirer son travail. Le voyant faire, Gon s'immobilise à son tour et se montre silencieux, attendant avec impatience l'avis de son meilleur ami. Soudain, le garçon remarque une forme au loin et au fur et à mesure que cette dernière approche, ses caractéristiques passent beaucoup moins inaperçues. Au bout de quelques minutes, le fils de Jin est capable de dire avec certitude la nature exacte de cette chose.

« Kirua ?

\- Oui.

\- Je crois que nous avons un taureau au cul.

\- Ben laisse-le tranquille. »

Toutefois, même si Kirua semble vouloir la paix avec ce bovidé, les projets que nourrit l'animal sont loin d'être aussi purs. Alors que l'artiste en herbe continue de marcher sans se faire le moindre souci, Gon poursuit son avancée tout en jetant des coups d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Lorsque la tête cornée se tient à moins de deux mètres, le hunter s'arrête et se met à paniquer.

« Kirua ?

\- Oui.

\- Il est en train de nous charger.

\- Tu déconnes ? »

Au moment où Kirua s'arrête et se retourne pour admirer l'animal, celui-ci se lance à leur poursuite, bien décidé à leur jouer un très vilain tour. Le premier à détaler est Gon. Alors qu'il se met à courir comme un dératé, le hunter se souvient de son ami et souhaite ralentir lorsqu'un souffle chaud s'abat sur sa nuque. Des grognements flippants lui caressent les oreilles et l'aventurier réalise à ce moment que l'animal en a après lui et personne d'autre. De son côté, Kirua continue de marcher comme si de rien n'était et s'amuse du sort de Gon.

Après s'être régalé de la frayeur de son ami, l'artiste retourne à son carnet et dès que ses yeux se posent sur lui, l'adolescent se retrouve une nouvelle fois absorbé par ce qu'il tient entre les deux mains. Néanmoins, le dessin du taureau ne trouve aucune grâce à ses yeux et c'est bien décidé qu'il déchire la page.

« Je dois encore améliorer ma technique. »

Le jeune homme transforme la feuille en une jolie boule qu'il balance derrière lui. Dès que la sphère de papier touche le sol poussiéreux du chemin, le taureau qui poursuivait Gon disparaît comme par magie. Néanmoins, c'est au bout de plusieurs minutes que le coureur se rend compte que tout danger est écarté. Quand il s'arrête, le hunter s'aperçoit que son partenaire continue de marcher tranquillement, tout en griffonnant un truc sur son carnet à dessin. Maintenant que le bovidé n'est plus à ses trousses, le sportif s'accorde un laps de temps afin de récupérer un peu et en restant immobile, Kirua l'aura rattrapé bien plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Entraîné à courir sur plusieurs kilomètres sans être éprouvé, le garçon n'est guère étonné de ne pas voir une seule goutte de sueur couler sur son corps. Du coup, il se sent bien quand Kirua arrive à son niveau. Pendant que l'un se reposait, le dessinateur a pris le temps de réaliser une œuvre qui n'a rien à voir avec la première. Cette fois, c'est une étoile à cinq branches qui repose sur le papier et son propriétaire se montre très content de sa création.

« Tu commences à avoir un bon coup de crayon, lui dit celui aux cheveux foncés.

\- Merci mais je suis sûr que je peux faire encore mieux. Ce qu'il me faudrait surtout, c'est de m'arrêter quelques minutes pour vraiment me concentrer. »

A ce moment, Gon envisage de trouver un endroit sympa histoire de se reposer quelques minutes. Ainsi, son ami pourrait se faire plaisir au niveau du dessin tandis que lui pourrait s'occuper d'une toute autre manière. Toutefois, le chemin sur lequel ils marchent tous les deux ne semble posséder aucun fin et l'adolescent sent qu'il va devoir prendre sur lui pour ne pas péter un plomb. Généralement, Gon aime bien marcher au milieu des champs et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait mais un chemin sans bois, ni forêt à traverser s'avère plutôt ennuyant. De plus, lorsque vous avez un camarade à côté de vous qui ne se donne même pas la peine de décocher ne serait-ce qu'un mot, c'est encore pire.

Voulant se distraire à son tour, le hunter aux cheveux foncés lève son regard en direction du ciel bleu qui surplombe sa tête et remarque l'absence des nuages. Le soleil est déjà bien haut dans le firmament et soudain, le ventre de Gon se met à gargouiller.

« Toi aussi tu meurs de fin ? Lui demande enfin Kirua.

\- Oui. Cela te dérange qu'on s'arrête un moment ?

\- Non mais j'aurais voulu qu'on se trouve un endroit plus sympa que ce chemin. J'en ai marre de marcher sans rien rencontrer sur notre route.

\- Je te comprends mais combien de fois avons-nous emprunter des voies similaires à celle-ci et qui se sont montrées tout aussi calme ? A la fin de la journée, on arrivait à proximité d'un petit village dans lequel les gens se sont montrés très accueillants. Je sais que la tâche nous paraît rude pour le moment mais la récompense au bout sera magnifique. Tu dois me croire. »

Son optimisme fait plaisir à voir et même si Gon sourit pour donner le change, il ne partage pas ses idées pour autant. Tout en continuant d'admirer le ciel, ses yeux fixent un point lumineux. Sur le moment, le jeune homme interroge à cause de l'heure qu'il se fait et il est clair qu'une étoile qui brille en pleine journée peut paraître suspicieux. Cependant, lorsque l'être humain songe à l'astre diurne qui ne cesse de darder ses rayons de soleil, il se dit que cela doit être normal. Abandonnant le point brillant au profit de son meilleur ami, le hunter se montre attentif lorsque ce dernier déchire son dessin concernant l'étoile.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, leur monotonie n'est nullement perturbée par un nouvel élément dans le décor. Gon et Kirua sont toujours en train de marcher sur ce maudit chemin et ne parviennent pas à distinguer la moindre habitation à des kilomètres à la ronde. Le premier ne tarde pas à regretter le choix qu'il a fait quelques heures plus tôt. Si on devait lui proposer une seconde option à l'heure actuelle, le jeune homme sait qu'il fera marche arrière sans hésiter. Pendant ce temps, à quelques centimètres de lui, Kirua poursuit sa distraction et le silence s'est imposé entre ces deux garçons le plus naturellement possible.

« Sincèrement, tu ne pourrais pas me parler un peu ?

\- Parler de quoi Gon ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. De la première idée qui te passe par la tête mais s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose.

\- Donne-moi quelques secondes. »

Pas de soucis tant qu'un sujet de conversation soit lancé afin que le duo puisse se divertir. En fait, si Gon avait su ce qui l'attendait, celui-ci aurait interdit à Kirua d'acheter ce cahier à dessin et ainsi, ils auraient pu discuter comme ils le faisaient avant. Au moins, leurs routes auraient semblé moins longues et le temps beaucoup plus court. Maintenant, elles leur paraissent une éternité. Le fils de Jin sent par ailleurs qu'il va craquer juste à cause de l'agacement provoqué par cette routine.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous parti du village au fait ? » Lance-t-il à son compagnon qui se montre silencieux.

Tout à coup, le beau temps disparaît brutalement et face à ce changement inattendu, Gon se pose des questions. Malheureusement, la météo ne lui accorde pas le loisir de s'y pencher davantage puisqu'un vent glacial et violent se met à souffler. Ensuite, des flocons de neige tombent du ciel avec force et très vite, le sol qui se trouve à leurs pieds est recouvert d'une belle couche immaculée. Il est clair qu'un truc ne tourne pas rond et l'un des deux hunters se doit de résoudre cette énigme. Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas à Kirua de s'en charger puisque le dessinateur est toujours occupé avec son bloc à dessin.

Donc, si l'ancien assassin ne peut accomplir cette tâche, son compagnon, lui, semble bien décidé. Rapidement, une première éventualité lui traverse l'esprit et comme pour la vérifier, l'aventurier lève sa tête en direction du ciel. Là, Gon tenter de repérer l'étoile mais celle-ci n'est plus présente dans le firmament devenu blanc par la même occasion.

« Kirua ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu viens de terminer un nouveau dessin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Je suis prêt à mettre ma main au feu qu'il s'agit d'une pluie de neiges.

\- Bingo ! »

Ebahit devant les talents de voyance de son ami de longue date, le jeune homme à la chevelure claire s'arrête. Ne l'entendant plus marcher, Gon l'imite très vite et se retourne pour pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux. Toutefois, n'étant pas habillé chaudement, Kirua se met très vite à trembler et de la morve ne tarde pas à s'échapper de ses narines.

« Non mais ils sont sérieux ? La neige ne devait pas tomber aujourd'hui, nous sommes en plein mois de mai.

\- Je le sais bien mais pourtant. »

Visiblement, l'attention de Kirua n'est plus concentrée uniquement sur le carnet à dessin et Gon se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps de vérifier sa thèse. Avant de se lancer, il espère que son pote soit apte à coopérer car sinon, la suite des événements risque d'être un peu plus compliquée.

« Je sais que tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je crois que c'est à cause de ton dessin qu'il neige en ce moment. »

Forcément, suite à ce que Gon vient de dire, celui-ci préfère se montrer silencieux, attendant tranquillement la réaction de celui qui se tient plus loin. Soudain, une nouvelle bourrasque s'abat sur les deux garçons et cette fois, Kirua éternue. Le garçon ne se sent pas au mieux de sa forme et donnerait n'importe quoi pour que cette tempête glaciale cesse enfin.

« Tu veux que le soleil fasse son retour ? L'interroge Gon.

\- Oui et le plus vite possible.

\- Dans ce cas, déchire ton dessin. »

L'artiste en herbe ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Aussitôt le dessin arraché au reste du carnet, le vent tombe et le soleil perce très vite la couche nuageuse. Une fois que l'esquisse roule sur le sol, le beau temps fait son retour et la température douce de l'air fait le plus grand bien à Kirua. Toutefois, ce dernier doit admettre que l'idée de son camarade fut excellente et il se pourrait que cette histoire toute bizarre soit très sérieuse, au contraire. Se sentant beaucoup mieux, l'ancien assassin se montre attentif aux paroles de Gon et ce dernier se montre ravi de cette conversation.

Depuis le temps qu'il se mourrait d'envie de pouvoir échanger avec son meilleur ami, le rejeton de Jin devient de plus en plus joyeux. Son humeur communicative atteint Kirua qui devient un peu plus détendu. Finalement, les conversations lors des voyages ne sont pas si désagréables que cela et ce n'est que maintenant que le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs s'en aperçoit. La prochaine fois, il hésitera à deux fois avant de s'acheter quelque chose, surtout si cet objet est aussi maudit que celui qu'il tient dans l'une de ses mains.

« Donc, tu penses que tout ce qui s'est passé récemment est due à mes dessins dans ce cahier ?

\- Exactement et si tu ne me crois pas, gribouille un truc.

\- D'accord. »

Kirua ne tarde pas à réfléchir pour savoir ce qu'il va dessiner lorsque Gon se montre plutôt impatient.

« Tu ne vas pas nous faire une œuvre d'art alors que je te demande juste un petit dessin de rien du tout ?

\- Désolé. »

L'artiste dessine un petit chat blanc et lorsque le dernier trait de crayon est imposé à la création, l'animal en question se matérialise sur la gauche de Gon. Cette apparition magique enchante Kirua qui se prend rapidement d'affection pour le petit félin. Voulant le caresser, l'adolescent commence à se pencher lorsque le terrible fauve saute sur celui qui se tient à ses côtés. Ne s'attendant nullement à cette réaction plutôt violente, Gon n'a pas le temps de se protéger que le matou lui charcute le visage à l'aide de ses griffes. Lorsque le chat s'éloigne de sa victime par le concours d'une cabriole, le jeune homme s'écroule sur le sol tout en étant légèrement choqué.

« Gon ! »

Inquiet pour son compagnon, Kirua vole à son secours tout en surveillant le petit lion du coin d'un œil. Quand il arrive à son niveau, le dessinateur se montre véritablement inquiet alors que Gon retrouve peu à peu ses esprits. Dès qu'il va un peu mieux, le hunter donne quelques recommandations à celui qui l'observe quelques centimètres plus haut.

« Déchire ton dessin et très vite s'il te plaît !

\- Oui, tout de suite. »

Kirua exécute les gestes nécessaires pour mettre un terme à l'existence du petit chat et quand la boule de papier roule sur le sol abîmé du chemin, l'animal disparaît subitement comme il est apparu. Cette fois, le dessinateur doit se rendre à l'évidence tandis que son camarade se remet lentement debout.

« Kirua, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir survivre à cette offensive.

\- Tu déconnes ? C'était juste un petit chat.

\- Avec la puissance de vingt éléphants ! »

Pour que Gon vienne à en exagérer, c'est que la menace est beaucoup plus sérieuse qu'elle n'y paraît. Très vite, l'artiste reprend son crayon et griffonne les premières lignes qui vont contribuer à la réalisation d'un endroit dans lequel son ami pourra se soigner. Cinq minutes plus tard, un hôpital apparaît au plein milieu du chemin et il est clair que cette matérialisation apporte un peu plus de charme à la zone où se trouvent les deux garçons. Toutefois, le dessin n'est pas tout à fait fini et Kirua continue d'y apporter de nouveaux éléments. A cet instant, la porte des urgences de l'hôpital s'ouvre pour laisser passer un véhicule immaculé. Celui-ci roule à toute vitesse et arrive à la hauteur de Gon quelques secondes plus tard.

En fin d'après-midi, le bâtiment médical a totalement disparu au profit d'une petite cabane plutôt charmante. Celle-ci présente une vitre sur l'une de ses façades et à l'intérieur, Gon qui se tient allongé dans un lit de fortune et dont la couverture semble venir d'un autre temps. Sur une chaise tout près de là, Kirua. Le visage du jeune bras est partiellement recouvert de bandages et celui qui le surveille ne cesse de culpabiliser.

« Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait se passer avec ce carnet à dessin.

\- Je sais mais au lieu de faire apparaître ce maudit chaton, j'aurais pu donner naissance à une fleur. C'est mignon une fleur en plus. »

Suite aux propos que vient de tenir Kirua, Gon ouvre en grand le seul œil qui lui a été épargné et hésite sur garder son sérieux ou éclater de rire. Depuis quand son ami ose parler de cette façon ? Généralement, l'ancien meurtrier ne passe pas pour un garçon sensible et n'aime pas se montrer toucher. Là, il ouvre son coeur sans le moindre filtre et cette franchise perturbe celui qui est allongé.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes le dessin toi, lui dit Gon.

\- J'aimerais terminer le carnet si tu veux bien ?

\- D'accord mais j'exige une seule règle.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Dessine que des trucs qui peuvent nous rendre service s'il te plaît, comme cet hôpital et cette cabane.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi. » Répond Kirua avec un joli sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ensuite, l'adolescent prend son fameux carnet et commence à le feuilleter tout en comptant les pages blanches restantes.

« Soixante-seize pages.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va m'arriver encore quelque chose avec autant de pages. »

Même si Kirua lui a promis de se montrer plus vigilant concernant ses prochaines réalisations, la remarque de Gon le blesse un peu. Comme s'il n'était pas assez mûr pour dessiner autre chose que de vulgaires petits chats ?

« Tu te rends compte qu'une utopie tenace chez les lecteurs de mangas aurait pu se réaliser grâce à moi ? Se permet-il.

\- Laquelle ? Demande le naïf.

\- Qu'un jour, le monde sera gouverné par les chats. Si j'étais un être mauvais, j'aurais été à la tête ce mouvement. »

Rien qu'en songeant à cette possibilité, Kirua regarde Gon d'un air très flippant tout en ricanant.


End file.
